A Friend to Own
by Ayako Chan
Summary: The Clow cards were never relesed. Eriol thinks that it's by time that Syaoran and Sakura met, but when he messes up the spell to get Sakura there and to fall in love with Syaoran, she is taken to Hong Kong, but is also changed into a cat. COMPETE
1. The Change

Silver Blaze: Well this fic is being written for my fear and nightmare. I'm starting high school, and all my friends are still in middle school. They are a year younger then me. So all I can do is hide behind my drawing, writing, and Managa's. 

But this fic is also being written for my pure amusement. It should help my fears leave more a few months. But by then I'll be use to watching all the other kids from afar.

This fic is dedicated to all my friends who are not going to be with me this school year. To Laura, Lora, Beacy, Megan K, Megan R, AND MY BEST FRIEND EVER!!!! THIS IS FOR YOU Brientty. Sorry if I spelt it like the girl you wanna kill. I'm horrible. I'll miss you!!!!

A Friend To Own

Young and innocence is a great thing to have known. Young not so much more. Innocence not in the way to want to live. Alone and lost, like a little puppy in a box in a lonely ally on a stormy day.

A girl watched from her window. It was early very early for this girl. She usually jumped up and ran out the door at the last minute. Everything so lonely now. All her friends got into another high school. She'd see them on weekends only. On the week days everything would be so empty without them.

Tomoyo her best friend. She always made her nice cloths, and video taped everything that went on. Sweet and kind. Her long curly ends of her long gray purple like hair. And lovely purple stone like eyes.

Rika another great friend. Always was bad at spelling. But great at math work. So she helped her friend Rika with her spelling, and Rika helped her with her math. She had short curly red brown hair, and dark brown amber eyes.

Naoko her friend of the night things. Told many scary stories that scared her. But they were always great to hear. With her big glasses, with her light brown eyes, and her chin length chest nut hair.

Chiharu her friend that always could shut her cousin's lies up. Also smiling besides when her cousin Yamazaki lied. Always into stuffed animals, despite her age. Her eyes just like her hair. A light yet deep amber. And her hair in two big French braids.

She was going to miss them. She climbed up from her bed, and walked towards her door, which she opened, and left for her kitchen. When she walked down in her sit, and started to chew on her food.

"Excited about high school," her father asked?

Sakura didn't replied, she just keep to herself. Her painful lonesome self. 

Her father looked at her sadly, and placed a hand on her shoulder. And then looked straight into her eyes.

"Sakura, please, it hurts me to know your so unhappy," he said.

"I'm sorry dad," she whispered. "I don't want to be a burden to you."

"You never will be," he said hugging her.

#$#$#$#$#(God I need money)

"So little one, you don't want to start high school without your friends," said a male her age with dark eyes and hair. "I could help you find a new friend. How about a little descendant of mine?"

His took a key from his cloak and he chanted a few words, and then the key released into a giant wand like staff.

Just then two figures entered the room. A tall female with red hair and butterfly wings. And a stuffed animal with a big head and cat legs and arms, and a long curly tail. And also had butterfly wings.

"We HAVE to watch," the female shouted.

"Alright Nakuru, and Spinal," the male said. "Just don't get in my way again."

"Thank you master," they said together.

"I command that my descendant and the young Sakura Kinomoto will meet and that…" he was cut off!

"Cat," Nakuru shouted.

"Brat," Spinal shouted back. (Sorry I couldn't think of anything else)

"You too stop acting like that, I can't finish the spell if you continue like that," the male said.

"Sorry master," they both said.

"I command that my descendant and the young Sakura Kinomoto will meet and then she will…" he was cut off again.

"CAT," Nakuru shouted again.

He decided to ignore them and get the spell right. And finish it so he could see sparks fly.

"I command that my descendant and the young Sakura Kinomoto will meet and then she will…"

"CAT CAT.CAT," Nakuru shouted again.

"I'll turn you into a cat," Eriol screamed after he covered his mouth.

"Okay okay I'm going," Nakuru said leaving the room.

Eriol freaked and turned to his magic bubble to see what happened, he hoped that what he thought was going to happen didn't happen.

There was Sakura walking down the street. Then a dark aura that was Eriol's covered her body, she started to tremble a bit. Then she fell to the ground, and the aura surrounded her. Until you couldn't see her anymore, then it started to shrink a bit. Then it left and there in Sakura's place was a pale colored cat with a light honey brown patch of fur on it's head. 

The aura covered the cat again and a pink bubble surrounded it's body and then it disappeared. 

"Oh no, don't tell me I did turn her into a cat," Eriol said freaking out even more.

Sakura's Pov:

I woke up a bit weird. I looked around, I wasn't on my way to school on Cherry Blossom street, I was no where near there. I didn't even know where I was. I tried to get up. But I fell to the ground.

I then tried to sit up, again I couldn't without feeling a pain in my back. I then noticed something on my arms. They were covered in hair.

I went to scream out, but I didn't hear my scream, I only heard a cry of pain, like a MMMMEEEEOOOOWWWW.

I looked at the back of my legs and I noticed something even scarier, I had cat legs. I looked over my shoulder. I had a TAIL!

"I have to get out of this body," I said in a meow. Which I understood.

I tried to stand, which helped a little. But it hurt a little. Must have been because I wasn't standing right. So I tried many different ways to stand. Until I found one. 

So then I started to practice to walk a little, until I got it right, I was happy because my face hurt from falling on it so many times. 

Now I was walking down the street, but I was walking up the street. I sighed and decided it was my chance to learn now to run. So I tried, but I tried easily. 

Then I saw someone in front of me. I looked up and saw what seemed like an angel of mercy. It took me few a minutes of laying in the heat to see where ever it was it was steaming. The angel picked me up. He looked at me. 

The angel eyes were by far more beautiful then I would have ever thought. Deep amber, and brown chestnut locks of hair.

Normal Pov:

She felt a heat on her cheek, but knew it was hidden by all the fur, which she was thankful for.

"You're the strangest cat I've ever seen," he said in a husky voice.

Sakura only meowed in return. He smiled a bit, and patted her. And then he turned and walked up the hill towards the top of this strange new town to Sakura.

*&*&*&*&*&*

Silver Blaze: Hey all!!! My first week at school was in fact a living hell hole. I'll continue of I get ten reviews. And only then. But maybe after some of my other fic's are done, I'll continue.


	2. Tears of a Fool

Silver Blaze: Hi all. I didn't get ten reviews, but hey I don't care I'm done a lot of my fic's, because I took them off or there finished. * takes a sip of lemonade * I really need some idea's. I thought I had all of my idea's for this fic worked out, but I guess I didn't. I'll try anyway.

Disclaimers: I don't own CCS, if I did I'd destroy the plot. But I do own the plot of this fanifc. SO Don't SUE….I'm broke anyway…

A Friend to Own

Chapter 2

__

Emerald flashed open. They flashed over and over again. They scanned the room. It was obvious that who's ever room there was LOVED the color green. The bed, carpet, curtains, dresser, and the door was all green.

Sakura stood on her four legs and looked around the room. It had the sweet smell of crisp fall. The smell of auburn in the fall. Slowly Sakura jumped off the bed, trying not to fall on her face, of course she did, since this new world of being a cat was new.

She shook her face a bit trying to get the feeling of pain away from her pain filled face. Finally she stopped and looked over at the window. It was open, but the screen was still there. She sighed, there was one way of NOT getting out of here. 

She turned to the door was open, she smiled, it looked like the sun was beginning to shine on her. She slowly looked out of the hallway. She could a voice from just across the hall. It sounded like they were on the phone, but she couldn't understand the conversation because she couldn't hear the person on the other line. 

"Yes, she's save, Xiao Lang found her," said a female voice.

"No, I don't think he knows what she is," the female said seconds later.

"Yes, I'll go to her now. Xiao Lang's training so he shouldn't find anything out," she said seconds later again. "All right master Clow, I'll see in you in two weeks then, good bye."

Then Sakura heard the click of the receiver being placed back down the phone. Then the door across the hall opened, leaving a very nervous Sakura. She held her breath, as the door opened a young looking woman looked down at Sakura. Her black hair tied back up in a bun. Her amber eyes, looking at Sakura as if she was looking for something.

"So you're a awake little one," she said. "Please come with me."

Sakura was a little confused, but decided that being turned into a cat couldn't have been as weird as a woman knowing who the cat was. So she followed the woman down into another room in the hallway. 

The woman motioned Sakura to sit on a bed beside her, but try as she must, Sakura couldn't jump on the bed. The woman smiled a bit and picked Sakura up in her arms and put her on the bed.

"Still trying to figure out how to be a cat I see," the woman smiled a bit.

Sakura looked at her, now knowing what she was too do. Was she to smile, talk back. She didn't know.

"You can talk. I can understand animals," the woman said. "I'm Yelan Li." ( I know Yelan can't understand animals in the show, but I was really bored)

"All…right…I'm Sakura Kinomoto," she said shyly.

"Well then, I have good news Sakura," Yelan said with a warm smile. "The young man that turned you into a cat, is going to be here in two weeks to turn you back. He says he very sorry, and that he didn't mean you turn you into a cat."

Sakura looked down a bit. It was hard enough trying to not cry, but NOW being away from her family was going to be even harder.

"So, until then Sakura, you'll have to pretend to be a cat. I will try my best to help you. And remember I'm the only one who knows who you are, so be very careful," she said. 

Sakura nodded a bit, and turned to a window looking out it. There were cherry blossoms everyone she looked. Sakura smiled a bit, because she loved the cherry blossoms. They were always her favorite flowers. They were also her mothers favorite flower too.

"I love cherry blossoms," Sakura said smiling.

"My daughters and me do too," Yelan smiled. "I hope you enjoy your stay here until you become human again."

"Thank you again Yelan," Sakura purred. (Okay, I'm really trying to hard)

"I'll leave you alone now, please make your self at home," Yelan smiled getting up and leaving the room.

Sakura sat there, she thought and thought, did anyone realize she was missing. After all, everyone at school didn't know her, the teachers probably thought she was sick. No one knew she was gone, and if they did, would they think that she ran away.

The though of everyone searching for her, and that they'd never find her and realize it was her, not like this they wouldn't. Not as a cat. 

How could Yelan understand her as a cat. Maybe this was all a dream. How could a human get turned into a cat anyway. There was no such thing as witches and wizards. Was there?

Sakura jumped off the bed and climbed down off the bed and looked around the room again. Maybe she'd go outside and see the Cherry Blossoms, they always made her feel better.

When she was back home in Japan, she went to the park a lot, just to sit under the Cherry Blossoms, they were there for her. Like a friend, just like her friends.

Tears started to flow down her cheeks. Why couldn't she just accept only seeing her friends after school and on weekends. Why couldn't she…

"I'm a fool," Sakura said to herself.

She turned down the hallway and looked for the door. It was a screen door like she thought it would be. She pushed against it. She pushed hard enough just to open it and fit herself thought it. She finally managed to fit though it, and ran to the closet Cherry Blossom tree, and sat under the blossom's of the tree. The heat finding it's way to her fur, heating her cold body. 

She laid on the grass and cried softly, her white peach fur around her eyes darkened with the wetness of her tears.

"I want to go home," she whispered.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Silver Blaze: That's all. For now. WHAHAHAHAHAHA Next chapter a little romance will start to blossom…or Sakura anyway. I'm stuck, how will Syaoran fall for Sakura, maybe when she gets turned back, there'll be a problem for her getting back, I don't know. People email me idea's!!!


	3. Naming the Detinied

Silver Blaze: Hi all! Back here with my third chapter. I'm hyper and a little upset. I'm playing The Legend of Dragoon. And I'm stuck on that stupid fucker Grand Jewel, and I'm almost at level 30, and I'm NOT using my dragoons in the battle. I know how to kill the guy, I just can't. I wanna go kick the Dragons ass right now, I want to do it without the stupid Dragon Block Staff. I want to go up to Lloyd and kick his ass and steal the Dragon Buster and kill the Dragon's ass!!

Anyway without anymore chit chat I'm starting this fic.

A Friend to Own

Chapter 3

Sakura awoke and yawned a bit, she looked around. She was still in the back yard of a woman who could speck and understand animals. She sighed a bit, she had guessed she cried herself to sleep. She looked around a bit again, it was a quiet peaceful evening, things were quiet, just like home. 

She got up and walked to the door. She was about to try and open it, when it opened and a male walked out. She looked up and blushed a deep scarlet red. It was him. The one who saved her earlier. He looked down at her, and smiled a bit. His amber eyes looked at her.

"It's good to see you better," he smiled.

Sakura blushed even more, not only did he smile, and look like an angel, but he sounded like an angel from her dreams. She meowed a little purred in return. He got down on one knee and scratched behind her left ear. Sakura flushed even more. What kind of man would do this too her. 

"The kind that don't know there doing it," she thought. 

"You need a name," he smiled. "Let's see your a female…so."

"Well it's great you know I'm a female, but I hope you didn't look anywhere," Sakura giggled.

She thought it was fun, not having someone know what you were saying, that was a pro for sure, but there was still lots of cons to being a cat.

"How about Fluffy," he smiled.

Sakura made a little face and made a little gagging noise. Syaoran giggled a bit and smiled.

"Yeah, I always thought Fluffy was a bit crazy, if you don't look like a Fluffy. How about Rose."

"That's worst then the first," Sakura gagged again.

"Or maybe Peony," Syaoran said. "You remind me of a flower a bit."

"Getting better," Sakura cheered in a purr, still with a little weird face.

"Umm…Cherry….umm….Blossom…hey I know Ying Fa," he smiled patting her forehead.

"That has a ring to it," Sakura cheered. "If only I knew what it meant."

"It's perfect for you. It's also one of my favorite flowers. Cherry blossoms," Syaoran scratched her ear again.

"Perfect is right," Sakura said rubbing her cheek against his hand.(I'm really really trying hard here, I spent hours looking at what my cats does when there happy, angry, sad etc)

Inside the house

Yelan looked out her window and smiled. She'd never seen her son so affectionate since her dear husband died. But of course he was always nice to animals. Sakura was a human though, maybe her pure soul would help make Syaoran's soul pure like it was before her husband died.

"Maybe, maybe she's the ticket to healing his soul," Yelan smiled. "We'll have to wait and see."

Else Where

"Maybe I should keep her that way, there getting along better then I would have thought before. Maybe it's because she's a cat now," Eriol smiled sweetly with a giggle.

"Your not going to leave her like that are you," Spinal asked?

"No, I have a better idea," Eriol smiled. "It will work perfectly."

"And what is that," Spinal asked?

"We're going to…," Eriol started to whisper in Spinal's ear.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY," Spinal shouted!

"As Crazy as they come," Eriol smiled.

*&*&*&*&*&*

Silver Blaze: Hi all! Get ready for my new fanfic coming out…well Manga then. I've been writing a fanfic, and well I'm going to post it, with the Cardcaptor Sakura cast playing the parts. I had to add a few people to it. But hey it's great, I'm on chapter three, and chapter 1 is almost edited! So watch for it!

See you in chapter 4!!


	4. WHERE'S THE KITTY, shouted the hyper gir...

Silver Blaze: A new chapter is here. Yeah!!!! Wanna hear the weirdest thing ever. You probably don't but I'll tell you anyway! I went to check my email and I had 8 reviews for my fanfic, "Lovers in the Shadows." I was shocked because it wasn't popular, now it is!!!! It was so strange...

Start The FIC!!!!!!!!!!

A Friend to Own

Chapter 4

Sakura laid on a bed in weird matter, like she usually did back home. She jumped up in a start when she heard an alarm go off. She looked around in confusion and remember that her being a cat wasn't a dream. 

Her eyes looked into the darkness of the still dark morning. The best part of being a cat was the fact her vision in the darkness was unbelievably great. The clock read 5: 00 PM, she looked at it and read it over and over, it read the same time. 5:00 PM. 

She looked at Syaoran who's arm reached up and hit the alarm in a fast matter. He groaned some and sat up, he yawned. Clearly he was still tired. He looked at Sakura and smiled.

She blushed a tomato when she saw him, his hair was messier then it was the day they met the day before. He patted her head and scratched her behind her ear. Which like it always did made her blush. 

"Morning Ying Fa," he smiled at her. "You can stay and sleep like cat always do, I need to do my training." 

"Training," Sakura asked herself.

Syaoran got up and walked out of his room to the bathroom. Sakura sat on his bed and wondered. Wondered what he meant by Training? Was he training to join the army? Training for his future job?

She jumped off his bed, but fell on her face again, she groaned in defeat. She was never going to learn how to be a cat right. She shook her head and started to walk and follow him down the hall. He was ahead of her, but her cat senses told her where to go. 

She heard his shouts and noises of something flying around the room in the air in a fast matter. She looked around the corner. The room was one of those Chinese paper rooms. Her eyes grew in shock as she saw what was happening. He was flipping and swinging a sword through the air.

She couldn't believe what was going on, it wasn't even a fake sword, it was as real as they get! The blade was silver and shines when light touched it. Sakura's expression of shock couldn't even show what she was thinking. She was belonging to the club of thinking she'd died and gone to hell. What was the biggest lie. She was in hell. Sakura couldn't take much more of this.

She shook her head and turned away from the room and started to walk back to Syaoran's room. She sat up and walked up to his room and walked towards the bed and crawled under the bed back into the corner.

"Why do I have to go through this. Why me? All I wanted was to be back with my friends," Sakura said. "Was that too much to ask?"

Sakura listened to the silence as if she was waiting for an answer, but nothing as anyone would expect. She sighed and looked at all the dust bunnies under the bed with her.

"It's funny, usually guys beds are used a place to store junk," she thought. "But for now, it's my hiding place."

****

Later

Sakura awoke with a start, she heard a sudden crash on the ground. She slowly moved a bit closer to the bed sheets, and poked her little head out. Syaoran was sitting on his bed and knelt down and picked up his sword he had a cloth and was polishing it.

He looked down and patted her head, he looked down strait into her eyes, making Sakura blush. He then picked her up.

"You know Ying Fa, it's strange, I never knew that animals had auras, you truly are a special cat," Syaoran said looking at her.

Suddenly four girly screams were heard shouts and sounds of people being pushed into the wall were heard. "A fight," Sakura asked herself?

"WHERE'S THE CUTE KITTY," the girls giggles were heard.

"Oh, god, no," Syaoran said. 

He took Sakura and quickly put her under his bed. Sakura looked confused at him, he seemed to know what she was thinking, cause he answered her.

"Believe me Ying Fa, if my sisters get there hands on you, you'll wish you died on that sidewalk," he said.

"They must really like cats for him to say that," Sakura thought.

Suddenly Sakura heard the four crazy females trash into Syaoran room. They stopped and then little giggles were heard, and then...

"SHE'S UNDER THE BED," they all screamed.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Silver Blaze: Sorry for the shortness, next chapter will make more sense. Check out my other fic:

Lovers in the Shadows: The leader of a gang has to fight to save her back with people out to kill her. Envious gang members really to take anyone she loves away from her. A new member of the gang running from his past to try and make his dreams come true. Then they meet and fall in love...

****

Coming soon to Fanfiction.net

Cowgirls Dream: a Geek and her friends help change her into the dancing and singing Cowgirl Milla. But of course no one knows who she really is, that is until one preppy bitch plans to ruining everything. And with all the gusy madly in love with her, even the most popular guy in school. But will she let such a cold hearted asshole go near her?

Well see u in chapter 5!!!


	5. The Newspaper

Kingdom Hearts: Nothing to say but , sorry for the lateness...

A Friend to Own

Chapter 5

Sakura rolled over trying to get on her fours and run away, but yet another pair of arms grabbed her and pinned her down. She cried out not in pain, but anger. She hissed and hissed, but the eight arms wouldn't let go.

"Come on let Ying Fa go," Syaoran screamed.

"No way Xiao Lang, not until little miss cherry blossom gets dressed," Femei his youngest sister said.

"DRESSED," Sakura meowed in a panic!

Now she rolled and turned just wanted to get away, and nothing else to make her feel better, mainly because she wasn't getting anywhere. She tried to scratch them, but since this was only her second day as a cat, she didn't even know how to get her claws out, so she did the next best thing, she gave a warning bite, missing one of the Li sister's by inches.

"She tried to bite me, call the vet," she screamed.

"That's what you get Fanran," Syaoran said picking up the Sakura from her fall to the ground.

Sakura purred a little thanks to Syaoran, who gave her a little scratch behind the ear. Just then an old man with gray hair and a moustache came in with Yelan. She smiled a little when she looked at Sakura.

"I have a surprise for you all. Eriol Hiiragizawa is coming for a visit, he will be arriving late tonight, he was going to come in a week or two, but he has decided to come early," Yelan smiled.

Yelan gave Sakura a little wink telling her that, he was the guy who turned her into a cat. And was coming to turn her back. Sakura was happy she'd be turned back into a human, but she didn't want to meet the guy who turned her into a cat.

****

Later

Syaoran sat at the kitchen table looking at the news paper, Sakura was in his arms was a bit surprised to see that it was a Japanese news paper, he seemed to be reading an article on the second page. She stretched her neck muscles a bit and looked at the title:

YOUNG GIRL THOUGHT TO BE ADDUCED!

Sakura looked a bit closer but couldn't see the name of the girl, so she looked at Syaoran who was in a trance reading with interest. Suddenly the phone started to ring, Syaoran's head popped up and he looked at it. He picked Sakura up off his lap and her on the chair as he grabbed the phone.

"This is my chance," she thought jumping up onto the table. 

She looked and started to read the article. It was hard to read since she was covering most of it with her body. And if she moved back she'd fall off the table. So she just read the beginning.

_A young girl went missing about two days ago. She was last seen leaving home to start her new school year. She was a fresh men at Tomdea High. Her father and brother told use how she was a bit depressed and sad about starting high school, and might have run away. Police have questioned the people of Tomdea, but no one had seen her that day, and the only thing the police could conclude was that she was adduced. _

Police didn't want to release her name, but many had wanted it too be released just in case someone knew where she was. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto. Her picture is below.

Tears started to well down her face. Everyone though she was adduced, her father and brother had to be deeply worried about her. Why would anyone take her from her home like that Eriol guy did? She didn't know, but she did knew that she would never forgive him. 

"Come on Ying Fa," Syaoran said. "I was reading the paper."

He grabbed her and placed her on his lap, he scratched her ear, but it didn't make her feel any better. She was too deeply worried about her father. As much as she was about her brother.

"It is sad isn't it," Syaoran said reading the paper. "To adduce such a pretty girl. I bet she was very nice too."

Sakura flushed a cute little pink. He thought she was pretty, and he didn't even know she was in front of him. 

"It's belonged me why someone would adduce someone as young as her. She looks around my age," he said.

"Why don't you ask Eriol, he's the one who turned me into a cat," Sakura thought.

Syaoran turned and looked at the clock. It read 6:17PM. He smiled and placed Sakura on the floor.

"I better get supper ready," he said.

*&*&*&*&*&*

Kingdom Hearts: I'm so sorry for the lateness, my computer was attacked by 7 viruses. No thanks to my sister. So I'm so sorry for the very lateness. Please forgive me and don't get mad at me, I couldn't bear it!


	6. Home

Kingdom Hearts: Hi all! I have some great news, that I want to share with all of you, after this fic is done I'm posting a new fic called, "Hacking into a Stolen Heart". I hoping some of you will read it, I have a really good feeling about this fanfic. Please read it when this fic is done. I know you'll all like it if you like this fanfic!!  
  
  
  
A Friend to Own  
By  
Kingdom Hearts  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Sakura snoozed on the floor in the kitchen, she heard a little creak, but thought nothing of it. She heard it again and opened one eye sleepily. The kitchen door was opening slowly; as it did she bolted up looked at the door ready to do what ever she was going to do.  
  
The door opened and Yelan walked in with a boy about her age. He had glasses with mid-night blue eyes under them. The navy blue hair on his head was laying flat on his forehead.  
  
"Sakura this is Eriol," Yelan said.  
  
"Hello Sakura, I'm sorry I turned you into a cat, it was all a mistake, no thanks to my partner Spinal," Eriol smiled.  
  
"He has a evil grin," Sakura thought. (He he I couldn't resist)  
  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran rolled over in his bed; his throat throbbed with dryness from the lack of water. He looked at his clock next to his bed; it read 3: 02 AM. He sat up in his bed and looked around, it wouldn't hurt to get up and get a drink.  
  
He yawned when he got up and stated his way down the hallway. He heard voices and stopped at the kitchen door. He silently started to listen. He remembered the guys voice, it was Eriol, and he was talking to his mother.  
  
"Listen will Sakura," Eriol's voice was heard.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran had to know who this Sakura was. He opened the door a creak and looked into small creak in the door. He saw no one but Eriol, his mother and Ying Fa who was sitting on the table.  
  
"I'm going to turn you back and sent you home, but you will have no memory of ever being here. No one will remember you missing back home in Japan," Eriol said.  
  
Syaoran watched as he saw Ying Fa's head shaking up and down. What's going on here? Who is Eriol talking to? It can't be Ying Fa she's a cat. He listened again when he heard Ying Fa meow.  
  
"Get ready Sakura here goes," Eriol said.  
  
Eriol started to chant some words and his huge staff appeared in front of him. Sakura looked at him not knowing what to say. What was there to say?  
  
"Undo what's done, dispel my spell, change this cat to her true form, release," Eriol said.  
  
A aura of pink surrounded Sakura and covered her little cat body, and it grew into a human size body, the aura disappeared and now reveled Sakura's true form.  
  
Syaoran took a step back as if he had taken a physical attack. Ying Fa was that missing girl from the newspaper; she was Sakura Kinomoto. This whole time his mother had lied to him. His own mother lied to him, her only son.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you Sakura," Yelan smiled at Sakura.  
  
"It was great to meet you as well Yelan," Sakura smiled sweetly.  
  
"It's time to go," Eriol said.  
  
"I'm ready," she said.  
  
Eriol nodded his head and pointed his wand at Sakura, her aura glowed and she soon started to fade. She looked at them all sadly.  
  
"Please, tell Syaoran I said good-bye, and tell him thank you for everything," Sakura said before she faded into nothingness.  
  
"WAIT! YING FA," Syaoran shouted bursting into the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, she grabbed it as fast as she could and turned the alarm off. She yawned and looked at the time.  
  
"OMG, I'M GONNA BE LATE," she shouted.  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Kingdom Hearts: Well that's all for the second last chapter, sorry for the shortness, well school isn't a living hell hole like I thought it would be, I made a new friend who's just into anime as I am, even if he doesn't like CCS, you still love the same games. Well just as all you know, please check out my new fic's:  
  
Hacking into a Stolen Heart: What happens when a Hacker and Thief meet and try to out do one other? They accidentally steal the others heart of course!  
  
Crushed Blossom: A young girl who was beaten by her step mother, runs away, and her young talents are discovered and is taken to Hong Kong to be a singer, just like hers dreams. But did those dream include falling in love with the young man who saved her from the streets.  
  
Lovers in the Shadows: Bikers in Japan race for one others land, a leader who fights to try and make Tomdea a safer place for young people. A future Clan Leader runs away. His only wishes...to fly like the wind. When he joins this gang and they meet. 


	7. Friendship

Kingdom Hearts: Hi, all, thank you ssssssssssssooooooooooo much for all the great reviews I loved them all. I know some people thought it was sad, but this will have a happy ending. In fact this is the last chapter. My shortest chapter series I ever had so far…besides…What Happens when Guys get Hold of a Phone…. and…. Christmas Love! They don't count cause I made them into one-shots later on.

Anyway start the fic!!!!!!!!

A Friend to Own Chapter 7 

            Sakura raced through the streets, surprising a few people who were walking. A few saying, "What was that?" or "What the?" She turned the corner, entering her school. She stopped at entrance, breathing hard. It was going to be another hard day, she could tell.

*&*&*&*&*&*

            Syaoran sat at his window; raindrops fell to the ground as if grieving. He heard footsteps coming down the hall. All too soft to be his sisters, they would have had made noise thought to only be made by demons. They weren't Eriol's. His were a bit heavier. They had to have been his mothers. 

"Xiao Lang," his mothers voice said.

"Yes mother."

"May I come in," she asked?

"I don't care," Syaoran mumbled.

            His door opened slowly and there Syaoran's mother stood. He turned and smiled weakly at his mother. Yelan shook her head at her son. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry we never told you Xiao Lang," Yelan told her son. "Eriol thought it was for the best."

"It's not that mother. I understand why you didn't tell me, I just though, that I had found a friend, one with no worries," Syaoran replied.

"Syaoran, you did find a friend. She will always be your friend," Yelan said looking her son straight in the eyes. 

"But she…"

"She will always be your friend. Even if she doesn't remember you ," Yelan said sternly. 

"I don't know how you can think like that," Syaoran looked at the ground.

"Xiao Lang, I knew when you father said you were going to be the future leader of the Li Clan. I knew that you would have a hard time making friends. Xiao Lang, go to her," Yelan said.

"What?"

"Xiao Lang I know you care for Sakura deeply, she may not remember you, but that doesn't mean you can't become friends again. Will you go to Japan, and become friends with her again," Yelan asked? "Would you if you could?"

"Yes"

"Then you are to go Xiao Lang," Yelan smiled at her son.

            Syaoran looked at her, not believing his ears. Did she just tell him to go to Japan and see Sakura? That was going against the code of the Li Clan.

"Mother? What about the Clan?" he asked?

"We aren't going against the Clan. We are all going to go. I've been meaning to go back to Japan for some time," Yelan gave a chuckle.

"YEAH, WE'RE ALL GOING TO JAPAN," four girls jumped crazily into the room.

            Syaoran sweat dropped at his sisters, how they knew how to ease drop without 

Anyone noticing. (I wish I knew how…)

A week and Two Days Later

            Sakura yawned lazily as the bell to start class started to ring. She watched as the sensei came into the room and opened her teaching book, as she started to take attendance. She turned her head towards the door and saw a shadow. 

"_That must be the new student the sensei told us about yesterday_," she thought.

"Now class, I believe that I did tell you about a new student. Mr. Li, you may come in now," the sensei said.

            A tall male around Sakura's age came into the room. He had extremely messy auburn hair and amber eyes. He was quite handsome, Sakura thought. His eyes scanned the room a little, looking at his new surroundings.

"_Why does it feel like I've met him somewhere_," Sakura thought

"Mr. Li please take a sit behind Miss Kinomoto, please stand Miss Kinomoto," the sensei said making Sakura blush. 

            Sakura stood, as she did Li Syaoran started his way down her aisle towards her. He stopped for a second and stared into her eyes, and then sat down in his sit behind her. Sakura sat confused and a little freaked. The new guy was scaring her, not to the point where she's scream or anything, it felt a little nice to get noticed at least once since she transferred to this new school.

"Class please take out your math homework for me to check," the sensei now said.

"Hoe."

            Half the class groaned at the mention of math. Some giggled at Syaoran, all girls checking him out. Failing to get their homework out, only to get a racking later on when the sensei came to their desks. 

At Lunch

            Sakura sat down in the schoolyard and took huge bites out of her lunch, she usually ate her lunch and when to the library. She liked the library a lot because it was quite and not many people went there, only for projects mostly. 

            She jumped a little when a shadow casted it's self in front of her. She turned and looked behind her to see Syaoran staring down at her. She smiled a little as he looked down at her.

"Hello Li san," Sakura greeted

"Hello, Kinomoto was it?" he asked?

"Yes, please just call me Sakura," she replied

"Okay Sakura, do you mind if I sit with you," Syaoran asked?

"If you really want to," Sakura blushed at his question.

            He sat down next to her making her flush darker. He took out a bag from his book bag, inside was a container. He opened it, inside was tons of different Chinese foods. 

"You ever try Chinese food," Syaoran asked?

"Nope, my friend did once," Sakura, replied.

"Here," Syaoran said passing her some.

"I couldn't it's you lunch"

"Go ahead, I had a huge breakfast," Syaoran smiled.

"Ok"

            Sakura took a small bite from what he gave her. She flushed a little and nodded her head a little. He looked at her, making her flush even darker.

"It's good," she replied.

"So…do you have a lot of friends," he asked?

"Only five, but they all go to a different school," she blushed.

"You find it lonely," he asked?

"Sometimes, like last night I had the strangest dream ever. I dreamt that one-day on my way to school, a little sad about my friends. Then I blacked out and woke up in Hong Kong and was a cat," she giggled. "Strange isn't it."

"No, it doesn't sound that strange," Syaoran smiled.

"Thank," she smiled back. "You know I have a feeling that we're going to be good friends."

"You want to know what? I have the feeling we will," Syaoran replied.

*&*&*&*&*&*

Kingdom Hearts: Well that's all please read and review!


End file.
